


Switching Up the Flow

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Cousin Anne Boleyn, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Soft Catherine of Aragon, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Six girls. One common thread that connects them. Now, they could end up at each others' throats. Or, they could end up getting closer. And in that process, the thread can be cut.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine Parr & Jane Seymour, Catherine Parr/Thomas Seymour, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Catherine Parr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Switching Up the Flow

**Howard's P.O.V. ******

********

********

Kitty woke up, looking at the phone next to her nightstand. She took a picture as she still was laying down, making sure it was perfect. She then posted it to her Instagram.

Kitty always had a somewhat mixed relationship with social media. It was great because she could post as many photos as she wanted. But as soon as something went wrong, people knew, and she was usually blamed.

She tried not to care much anymore. Ever since she stopped dating Henry Tudor about two months ago, she focused more on herself. She had a reputation as a bitch, and as someone who flirted around. No use denying it, no one would believe her anyways.

As soon as she posted, Kitty got up and began to get ready. Her outfits always had to be on point, and she put at least 20 minutes into picking them. She walked out, going into the bathroom immediately. A few minutes later, she heard her cousin Anne's voice, followed by a knock on the door. "Kitty! We have to get going, come on!"

"Calm down, Anne! Beauty takes time!" Kitty began finishing up her makeup. She knew that she had to step it up this year. Even if she had a reputation, she didn't care. After finishing, she walked out. "It's all yours."

"Finally. Just because you care about your looks doesn't mean you need to hog the bathroom." Anne pointed out, gliding into the bathroom with her Heelys. "True. But you know I'm gonna put the effort and time in anyways." Anne laughed, applying some eyeliner and lipgloss to her face.

Kitty walked in, standing next to her. She sighed, smiling a little. Anne smiled as well, looking at the other girl. "We're about to kill it this year."

"You know it. We're a couple of bad bitches." They hugged, and Kitty grabbed a purse. They went to Anne's car, instantly turning on the radio and singing along.

As they sang, Kitty took out her phone, looking at the comments on her post. Most were flirty or positive, but a few stood out. Anne looked over, immediately turning down the volume. Kitty looked back at her, smiling a little. "Hey, you know that these commenters are just jealous."

"Yeah, but he also swayed them a lot."

"It doesn't matter though. He did the same thing to me, and I'm still over him." Kitty sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled again, turning up the radio and singing with Anne once more.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Parr's P.O.V. ******

Cathy was in her car, singing to herself as she drove. As she parked at the coffee shop, her phone began to ring. She immediately looked. It was Henry. She sighed a little, answering. "Hello?"

Back when their relationship first began, it was amazing. Even if she had to choose him over Thomas, they at least got along well enough. But at this point, neither of them was really into it. Henry rarely even paid attention to her anymore.

Maybe it was because of how things were going, or maybe it was because she still had feelings for Thomas. All that Cathy knew is that something had to change. "Hey, Catherine."

"Hi, Hen-"

"I'm gonna have to meet you at school. Bit of a problem here. Love you."

"Love you-" Before Cathy even had a chance to respond, Henry hung up. "Too-" Cathy sighed, getting out and walking into the coffee shop. She got to the front of the line, and she ordered her usual. As she waited for her drink, she heard the sound of laughter.

Turning around, she saw two girls around her age. The one in green waved and began to talk. "Hey, are you in line?"

"Uh, no, I already ordered." She moved over some, letting the girls go forward. After they ordered, they faced Cathy. The one in pink spoke up. "I swear I've seen you around school. Ashlyn, right?"

"Um, Catherine, actually. Catherine Parr."

"Oh, well, I'm Katherine too. Everyone just calls me Kitty. And this is-"

"Anne Boleyn. A pleasure to meet you." Cathy smiled, shaking both of their hands. "Great to meet you both. Glad to have someone to talk to here."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kitty spoke up, grabbing her and Anne's drinks. "See you around." Anne waved to Cathy, and the girls walked out. Cathy took her own drink, going out to her car.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aragon's P.O.V. ******

This year was going to be different for Catalina. No matter what, she had new priorities. It was her senior year, and she was going to make an impact, get into college, and everything would turn out alright. It had to.

She made her way into school, smiling and waving at everyone. Immediately, she was spotted by her best friend, Jane Seymour, and they embraced. "Catalina! How was your summer?"

"Absolutely amazing, babes. I got so much done. And you?"

"Well, I mainly spent time with Edward. He's little, but he takes up a lot of time."

"I'm honestly sorry that you have to go through this. It shouldn't have been you." Jane smiled, shaking her head. "It happened, but I don't mind. I love having him around."

"Well, that's good." As they continued to talk, Catalina saw two people walk in. She shook her head, immediately recognizing her. "It's her. That Boleyn girl."

"That was a while ago, you're still mad?"

"Hey, you know how Henry was. It's not like he was innocent, but she was still the one he left me for." Catalina glared at her, but she also couldn't take her eyes off of the girl in green. Whether she noticed or not, the glares didn't stop them both from walking over.

Anne smiled, but Catalina just looked down. "Boleyn."

"Hey, Cat. How are you?" She couldn't be serious. Was she just trying to act like they were friends now? "I'm well." She definitely wasn't well now, but she wasn't about to tell Anne that. "Come on, don't tell me that you're still mad. It's been a year, I'm so over-"

"-Henry." Anne was cut off by a voice from behind her. The four girls turned around to see a girl in blue. And standing next to her was their shared ex. Catalina's glare turned to him, and she mumbled. "No me gusta-"

"I agree with you for once. Even though I really don't know what you said." Anne spoke up, crossing her arms. Henry had a look of innocence, like he wasn't with his girlfriend in front of his exes. "Good to see you too, Cat."

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic! I tried adding some more historical references, like Catherine and Jane being friends. The rest of the cast will probably be introduced next chapter.


End file.
